How I survived being a husband!
by smile-kurama
Summary: Kurama is married to a half breed . His wife Elena have plans to make his life hell coz she thinks he tricked her. His friends try to help. He'll have to hide this marriage from evrybody coz its illegal he's only 16 yrs . Sequel to unexpected marriage!
1. Chapter 1

How I survived being a husband

How I survived being a husband

Hi I am back with the sequel! Many people didn't like the last chapter of unexpected marriage and I don't blame them for it. The only reason I finished it was coz it was getting unnecessarily long and I wanted to show their married life in other story. Try to understand that the ending was like…just the starting of the fun! Please read and then say something. It really hurts when some people give you flames and don't give a reason for it. I couldn't sleep, thinking about this person who wrote 'horrible story.' Please be kind, I am just starting with my journey and you are already putting bumpers in my way? Please review in the last; I swear it will be much better with every chapter, if not then I'll change my name.serious

00000000000

It was evening time of the second day. (Remember that night to remember?-last chapter-) the setting sun was casting its last rays of the day on the group of teenagers who were struggling to get on the top cliff. Everyone was quite except for one blonde girl.

"Did I tell you how much I hate you?" Elena asked staring at the red head who was trying to help her get on the top.

"Yes you did, a thousand times. Now take my hand." He glared at her.

"Your hand, no way! I would prefer slipping down, breaking all my bones or even dying, which I am telling you I won't, not till I take my revenge!" She shot back.

"Take mine." Botan held her hand out which Elena took with a scowl on her face.

"You all cheated me!" She yelled.

"You told us already." Everyone said in unison.

"See, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Yusuke said giving her a sympatric look.

"I already told you I will." She said still moving on.

"Where will you live?" Kuwabara asked.

"With this dupe." She pointed at Kurama's back.

"I told you, you just can't. I can't explain this all to my mother." He said a little calm now, "You see I know I did wrong to you, actually we all did." He looked at his friends and they all nodded, especially Botan and Keiko.

"No, no I will live with you whether you like it or not." Elena turned around her hands crossed over her chest.

Everybody changed glances then Yukina broke the silence. "Elena, you can stay with me at the genkai's temple."

"Is it near his house?" She asked still not facing them.

"No." Yukina said.

"Then I won't." was the simple answer.

"See, I am taking the blame on me, it was my idea to make you quite and…well everything." Keiko muttered

"No, Keiko I was…" Botan started.

"You can stay with me." Keiko said her head bend down.

"What will you tell your parents?" Yusuke asked his girlfriend.

"I-I…" Keiko stammered, "Hey wait no, you can live with Yusuke!"

"What?" Everyone said except Yukina.

"Hey, what kind of girlfriend are you? You're making another woman live with me!" Yusuke shook his head in amazement.

"Yeah, and by the way Kurama won't agree. Everyone knows Yusuke's a pervert." Kuwabara added.

"Hey no, I-I won't mind but..." Kurama stared.

"Now listen guys, we all know that no body will question Yusuke, not even his mother. (She gave an excusing glance towards the delinquent.) I mean, like the type of person he is, his image." Keiko said and quickly added." She can live as his sister?"

"NO." Yusuke said frustrated.

"Only if he lives near Kurama." Elena said.

"Yeah he does." Keiko confirmed.

"No, this won't work; I mean from where would Yusuke get a sister after so many years?" Kurama asked thinking hard.

"Anywhere it could be! We even don't need to tell anyone, if somebody asks then Yusuke could always kick his ass!" Botan joined.

"Well that right but..." Yusuke smiled when Botan praised him. (At least he thought so)

"I think its fine Urameshi." Kuwabara said still not sure for his friend's character.

"Yes Yusuke-san you'll take good care of her." Yukina clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I am…but you won't stay forever, fine with you?" Yusuke eyed Elena carefully.

"Fine. And I can always beat the shits out of you if you try something…" before Elena could finish Keiko said stiffly. "Yusuke won't and if he does then I am always there. I have full faith in you Yusuke." She said sober.

Yusuke was a little annoyed with for what Elena said but hearing Keiko's words he smiled a little. "What ever."

"It's fine with you Kurama." Kuwabara asked still little doubtful (he had a gentleman's image, we all know)

"Yeah, it's alright, why would I fell badly anyway." Kurama said showing he wasn't interested but somewhere inside he found it a little strange. He didn't know why but…it's that the girl he's just married living with Yusuke…he never imagined something like this. But he didn't care about her does he? No he decided. It's just that because he was alive coz of her. Yes it was that, he won't be jealous. Now where did the word jealous come from he didn't even know her. Right but…

His trails of thoughts were interrupted when Botan called. They had reached the portal.

0000000000000000000000000000000

This was the first chapter and I am telling you a little about the upcoming chapters. I'll show a very humorous life of Kurama and Elena for some time then I'll get others married and the then the… (Dun dun dunnnn) if you like it then the honeymoon!

Ok and Shiori will play a very important role! (Very…)


	2. Chapter 2

How I survived being a husband 2

Hi there, the first chappy was pretty short, I know and the second will be weird, but just wait for the third…

000000000000

"This is my apartment, like it or not you'll have to live here anyway…Sleep wherever you like, I don't have a problem." Yusuke said more to himself then to the blonde standing beside him.

"And you mom lives here with you?" She doubted seeing that the place looked more like a garbage box than a home.

"Yep, but she rarely comes home, mostly in the bars." He spoke in a disgusted voice.

"Some thing like mines, that's fine with me. So, which room should I get?" She asked glancing around the room.

"There are only 2. One is mines and one is mom's but she rarely sleep there so…get into hers." Yusuke said as he walked towards the kitchen on toes. (There wasn't any place to keep his feet)

"Where are you going?" She asked dropping her little bag, which was all she had brought.

"To check if there's something eatable." He with that he was gone.

She studied the room. It was dirty and congested. Nothing good about it but she could manage. Should she clean it? Nope. She had never cleaned a place in her life. Her room was something like this but a little better. And it isn't like she has to stay here forever so this would work fine with her. She checked every door; there were two bedrooms, like Yusuke told. She chose one and got in.

00000000000

He stood at the threshold of his house. Trying to think of some excuse he'll need to tell his mother. Anyway he was too good in it now and could just make it up according to her questions so he rang the door bell.

Shiori opened the door. She smiled at her son and gave way to let him in.

"So, where have you been?" She asked.

He was a little shocked. No hugs no kisses? There must be something wrong. And what are these voices coming! Is construction going on in his house? Odd.

"What's happening mom, why this construction works?" He asked.

"Your one of the many aunties visited and told me that this house was wrongly built. Getting it right according to 'Vastu shastra.'" She said.

"Which aunty?" Kurama asked, this was all so weird.

"Oh, I don't remember the name. There are way too many and you don't change the subject. Where have you been?" She glared.

"And have Yusuke came back too?" Atsuko asked. She sat on the sofa cards in one hand.

Kurama just starred. 'What the hell is happening? What is Yusuke's mom doing here?' He thought.

"Suichi? You listening?" Shiori waved in front of his face.

"Y-Yes. What happening mom? What's Yusuke's mom doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, Atsuko. Nearly a week before she was worried her son has disappeared like always and came here to ask me if I knew his whereabouts and…" Shiori started but was cut off by Atsuko. "And she was worried about her own son. So the whole night we sat and discusses about our kids. And you mother is a very skilled gambler Suichi." She grinned.

"What, gambler?" Kurama shook his head, this was freaky. His mother spends whole week with Yusuke's mother. Oh, gods this is the reason in his mother's strange behavior.

"So? Where have you been?" She asked him stiffly getting back on the table to her game.

"I-I went with Yusuke and some other friend on…a friendly vacation and…that came out to be too long." He answered.

"Fine with me, why getting so shaky? Boys of your age should go out. You are too mature for your age, from now go and have fun, alright?" She laughed. "And I thought you went to a science club trip."

"I-I, you really fine mom?" he stood dumbfounded.

"Yeah baby I am totally fine. Now don't stay here ok, go and have some fun. I am Mrs. Urameshi will be going to a club meeting." She shoved him away.

As he moved upstairs avoiding the different tools spread everywhere and labors drilling the walls he heard Atsuko say, "Did you ever drink?" 'This is definitely weird. His happy days gone?' he wondered.

0000000000000

And like this everyone returned to their respective homes. (Cant explain all) Back to Yusuke's.

00000000000000

"I didn't find anything, gotta go to the market." Yusuke entered the main room. "Though I hate to go to the market where those stupid women are always there and… Elena? Where are you?"

"Here in the room." She called. "Wow, you've got a T.V.? never watched one in years! Which channel do you have cartoon network on?" She said excited.

"Hey, now, now! This one's my room. You go to the other one." He entered and stood on the door way.

"I like this one." She said changing channels.

"But this is mine."

"Go to the other."

"I never take orders."

"Me too. Behave good, am your guest."

"Get out."

"Try getting me."

"Woman…"

"Man…"

"Your not as good as you look from outside."

"You got me there."

"Shut up and leave."

"You do."

"Hate you!"

"Same from me."

"Arrrgh…" he stomped away in frustration. "Good, one more Keiko." Then said a little louder." I am going to the supper market to get some stuff. Leave the room or you're never getting dinner tonight."

"You wanna bet?" She smiled not taking her eyes off the T.V. Then told herself. "But I want to take revenge on Kurama, gotta plan now. But let's take a bath first. Oh, my I didn't have any clothes!! (Except the one she's wearing.)

00000000000000

Keiko changed into fresh clothing and stood in front of the mirror. "Now I am ready, let's go and check on Yusuke and Elena."

She moved away and moved towards the door and down the stairs. Waved a quick bye to her mom and stepped out. "The pollution here, I hate it. Makai's better." Then she spotted Yusuke getting out of the door and rushing out. 'Don't look to glad to me.' She thought.

"Hey Yusuke?" She went to him. "Where are you going? How's Elena doing?"

"Hn, I hate her! Is she some queen or something? Your fucking idea is getting on my nerves now…" He kept babbling.

"Yusuke…?" Keiko was too shocked.

He turned and held her hands between his. "Keiko do a favor. Make Kurama to take her wife's responsibility, I can't resist her." He said sober.

"What happened?"

"Oh, go and ask yourself." And with that he went away cursing.

0000000000000

He paced slowly to his bed. 'What the hell is happening? This is going out of my hands now! So many things together. Firstly that Elena and now my mother. She found Atsuko for a friend in the whole world, what wrong I did, Oh, Inari-sama help me out of this.

He lay down on the bed not even removing his slippers. "For now, I'll have to see that mother doesn't find out about Elena and will also have to try to get some sense in mom. For now I need rest, really I need it!"

000000000000000

Keiko made her way upstairs to her boyfriend's apartment. 'It was so odd for Yusuke to be that much pissed off. Elena must be scary.'

"Hey Elena where are you?" She walked into the rooms.

"Here I am, who's there?" the blonde's voice came from the room.

"Hi there. You fine? I saw Yusuke totally pissed off, what did he do?" Keiko came in smiling. She saw her wearing Yusuke's clothes. A faded jeans and a purple shirt but didn't bother asking.

"Nothing. Just that he wants his room back." She said her eyes lidded, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Keiko smiled. "So Ele, what are you going to do? I know you want to take your revenge on Kurama."

"Haven't thought yet."

"Oh, really? Elena, I was just saying that you and Kurama should become friends. What will you get after taking your revenge? See we all did it to save his life and I am really sorry if we hurt you in someway."

"Please Keiko; I don't wanna talk about this now." She said now fully awake.

"Please listen. See I know you don't like it here so you are free to go home. Believe me we won't tell anyone about this. Elena get serious…any step you take will affect Kurama's image he had formed in 16 yrs."

Elena suddenly got upset. She never thinks badly for somebody. Should she leave? No she promised her mom she'll take revenge. She can't. What should she do? Her head started pounding. Keiko's words seemed far away. She wanna go away! Away from them, all of them.

She got up and ran to the doors. Down the stairs.

She heard Keiko call from behind, several times but she won't stop. She ran on the streets, the winds felt cold on her face.

Back in front of the house Keiko stood there still calling. "Elena! Come back…" Oh gods what the hell have I done? Its night time. We'll never be able to find her. She doesn't even know anything about this city. I need to get help…

00000000000000000000000000

Liked it? I liked it. Took me three hours. My butt aches coz of the pain sitting in this seat!

Please review, it's important to know that people like it or not. This was a long one…!

Shiori was out of character… She's gonna be lots of help to me.


	3. Chapter 3

How I survived being a husband 3

How I survived being a husband 3

I hope you liked the previous parts, though I didn't get a nice reply from people, I will continue. Please review this one; it helps in building confidence and the writer also gains more interest! Soooo read it and… don't forget to review! Firstly I'll sing a song for you all, coz I love singing!! The song is called-Jabse tere naina (From the time your eyes), from the film-Saawariya (It means husband). Don't panic, I am there to explain every line! Though I don't know half myself

88888888888

Girly lines- Laage re laage re laage re nainva laage re, laaaage ree!-(2)

(Our eyes met, met, and met….oh they met!) Sounds stupid in English

Singer starts- Jabse tere naina, mere naino se laage re – (2)

(When your eyes met mines)

Tabse dewana hua, ah ha, sabse baygana hua, ah ha, rab bhi dewana lage re,

(From that time I am madly in love with you, totally useless I became, even the gods look crazy to me now)

Oi, oi, oi! Ok these two lines go 3 times but the third time we don't say the second one.

Now other side singer sing (male) - Deeevana ye to devane laage re-(2)

(Crazy he looks to us; he looks to us, to us…)

Singer again-Oh, jabse mila hai tere iishara, tabse jagi hai bechaniyaa-(2)

"Oh, and then when I got your signal, I am suffering)

Jabse huyi sarvoshiya, tabse bardhi hai madhoshiya

(Author note- All means he's gone insane)

Jabse jurdhe yaara tere mere maan ke dhage re

(This line means that they are somehow connected now, you know when people are madly in love.)

Tabse dewana hua, ah ha, sabse baygana hua, ah ha, (rab bhi dewana lage

Re) 2

(From that time I am madly in love with you, totally useless I became, the gods look crazy to me now)

No the song is not yet finished but I can't write anymore, it's so hard to translate it in English!! I better start with the story before you run away!

888888888

0000000000000000000000000000000

Shiori came out of a building supporting her friend Atsuko who was singing a heinous song. Both looked so happy, thinking themselves some teenagers forgetting they had 16 year old kids!

"Why did you drink so much?" Shiori laughed.

"Coz that's what I love to do!!" Atsuko answered.

Both burst into laughter again.

"I-I am too tired, going home, come I'll leave you." Shiori wiped tears.

"Nope, I'll go by myself." Atsuko said then quickly added before giving her friend time to speak. "I have lots of practice, don't worry about me. And I hate cars, they make me feel suffocated." She grinned.

"You sure?" Shiori stared, not believing.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you get home before your son calls police to search." Atsuko grinned and moved away. "I am going, take care." She moved in the different direction swaying.

"I should say that to you. Ok, take care." Shiori waved. She smiled to herself, how much she's wasted staying home. She never enjoyed her life. But no more, now she will and also make Suichi understand this. His son is too mature for his age, so perfect…Got to change him!

She moved to her car, inserting the keys. She sat on the driver's seat, held steering wheel and started the car.

Humming a tone to herself she slowly drove to her home. It was pretty dark, she glanced her watch, 10:37pm. Wow, she's got late! She sped up a little but slowed when she saw some people, teenagers on the pavement, near an alley. 'Looks something's wrong'. She thought. When she got a better view she saw a girl in between being harassed. 'Oh my, gotta help." She stopped her car.

But she didn't have to do something. When she moved closer shouting at them, she saw it was the other way round! She stood there dumbfounded watching the girl beat the shits out of the boys. There were three of them, trying to escape with all there might!

"Well now I am feeling good! Come back, I am not finished yet." The girl threatened. Some crawled away and some ran, shouting apologies and curses.

Shiori walked towards her. 'What a girl!' She studied her. She wore a pair faded jeans, a purple shirt and long blonde hair all open, half on her shoulders and rest on her back. She had such a sweet face.

"Hey child, what are you doing here? Are you fine?" Shiori asked still amused.

"I… yes." She said and started moving away.

"Wait a second. "Shiori called after her.

She stopped and looked back at her, tears forming in her eyes and she was struggling to hide them. "What?"

Shiori came and stood facing her. "You fine?"

"Yeah…"

"Where are you going?" Shiori somehow felt pity and love for the girl. Maybe coz she was a mother, she thought.

"I-I…..don't know!" The girl sobbed, her cheeks becoming red.

"Come with me." Shiori ordered taking her hand and pulling her towards the car.

"No, no…" She said backing up. "It's fine."

"Tell me what happened? Trust me, you'll feel better. Come on, it's not safe for girls to be out this late." Shiori comforted her, hugging her. She slowly pulled her to the car.

"No, it's fine…I-I'll…"

"Shh. Quite. Just come with me." Shiori gave her an assuring look. Then made her sit on the passenger seat, sat in the driver's herself and drove towards home.

0000000000000000000

Yusuke hurried back home cursing. "Damn women, it took me hours in the market…Hate that kinda place! And then this…I found HIM there. Oh, Urameshi!! You are shopping! Fuck!"

"Hey Urameshi? You said something?" Kuwabara called from behind.

"No Kuwabara I just said how lucky I was to find you there, you saved me from those sick women, ready to die on cheap vegetables." Yusuke blinked girlishly.

"Oh really, then you owe me!" Kuwabara grinned.

"Shut up." Yusuke snapped and walked a little faster towards his apartment.

"Oi Urameshi, won't you call your best friend to your apartment?" The carrot head asked innocently.

"No. Now get lost." He shot back

"Oh come on. You aren't that bad, are you?"

"Oh shut up." Yusuke felt like blowing his head off. Wasn't it enough that he'll have to deal with Elena at home? He hates everything!!

He opened to door, remembering that he forgot to lock it. As soon as he entered somebody ran to him pulling him in, nearly tearing off his t-shirt. He lowered his eyes as soon as he regained his balance and saw a much panicked Keiko.

"Keiko, what the hell!? Were you trying to kill me or something?" He tried to get out off her hands.

"Yu-Yusuke! Elena's gone!!" She panted. "I tried everywhere, Kurama didn't pick up the phone, Kuwabara wasn't home…I am so scared, she…anything could happen! Gods, I …" She kept babbling.

Yusuke ran soothing hands on her back, whispering into her ears. "Calm down Keiko, it's alright. Calm down, now." He slowly made her to sit on the couch.

Kuwabara entered, "You alright Urameshi? I thought there was some demon here?" he came and stood near them. "What happened Keiko?" She looked white, all color drained out of her face.

"Oh, Elena…" She gasped. "We did wrong…very wrong…"

00000000000000000000

Shiori tried finding the keys in her purse, standing on the porch still holding the girls hand. "What's your name child?" She asked softly.

"Elena."

"Oh, that's a nice name." She managed to open the door still holding her and led her inside. "This is my little house."

"No it's big." She said her eyes wide, making her cuter.

"Oh, you're so sweet. Come I'll get some hot choco drink. I hope you like it?"

"Yep, I used to drink it when I was young, I mean till the age of 13." Elena smiled.

"You look very nice when you smile, keep that up." Shiori patted her back and pushed her on the sofa. With that she went in the kitchen.

Elena studied the room, very cozy looking drawing room. Everything was placed in the right places, making it look very neat, not like Yusuke's. Here was a no. of pots with types of flowers, giving a fragrance in the room. "I like it." She declared.

Just then Shiori entered holding two cups in her hand. "That's good you liked it. My son decorates it, he love flowers."

"I also like them, except roses." Elena faced the woman smiling, she somehow felt at home.

"Why not roses?" Shiori raised an eyebrow.

"They have those thorns and…well there is something wrong. I prefer lilies!" She declared.

"Fine with me, I am not much into botany. Anyway how come you were alone on the streets?" Shiori asked gently.

"Nothing." Elena's expression got depressed again.

"Come on tell me sweetie, I am like a mother to you. I'll love it if you'll share, that'll also make you feel lighter." Shiori ensured.

Elena thought for some time then started. "I-I ran away."

"From your house?"

"No, it was a friend's. Or an enemy's." She added the last part more to herself.

But Shiori heard the last part. "Enemy's? Come on tell me now."

Elena took a deep breath and started. "I was tricked. A guy married me; I didn't knew what the hell was happening. Then the moron said he was sorry and told me to go back home. I am not a weakling so I came with him here, in this fu... (She stopped but seeing Shiori encouraging continued.) Place. Then he made me stay with his friend, told me he can't tell his mom about this shit. I didn't like it at that place and ran." She finished and took a deep breath.

"Oh." Was all Shiori could manage. It took her time to take in all the information.

"Hey, mom I was…sorry." The blonde blushed.

"Shiori smiled more. "No, you can call me mom, I like it."

"Thanks." Elena said. "I miss my mother."

"Now the things you have told me are so bad. How could somebody do something like this to such a cute girl like you? I would like to meet him. He should get punished severely."

"Yep! I agree. But I think I'll drop the matter, I-I just wanna go home." Elena sobbed.

"NO. We both will punish him. We'll find him first and then…Oh, don't cry baby, come here. Sit beside me." Shiori called her, her arms stretched out.

Elena immediately got up and ran into her arms. "You're like my mommy."

Shiori kissed her forehead. "And you like my daughter. You know I always wanted one. I thought I'll only have a daughter in-law."

"Ah, mom? What are you doing? When did you come back?" Kurama descended the stairs, his eyes still sleepy.

Both the females looked up.

"YOU!!" Kurama and Elena said in unison.

000000000000000000000

Hey there! Hope you all will like it; I made it a little short, coz I want the fun to be in the other chapter!! Please review, please! (Puppy eyes) it feels good to know your opinions on my tale! By the way I have dedicated the song to all my readers!! (The above one, you didn't read it, did you? Oh, come on it's a nice tongue twister!)


	4. Chapter 4

How I survived being a husband 4

How I survived being a husband 4

Thanks Kurama's rose124!! Flying kisses!! See I remembered your name, coz this was my first Id! Anyway, I knew you would like the song. Also thanks to Kara moonchild, you made me continue it! I loved your reviews!!

Hiei- No we didn't!

Doll- Where did you come from? I thought I left you back in makai!

Hiei- I hate you! And now I don't want to come back!

Doll- Why? Can't we escape from your Mukoro!? Love has such a attachment power, you see!

Hiei- Daaarrkkk Drrraaaggoonnnnnn Ffl…

Doll- Oi stop! Wait till I finish this chapter.

Hiei- Hn. Make it fast!

00000000000000000000000

Next morning was cold, nature indicating the winters. Peace was everywhere, birds chirping in the trees telling their own tales, clouds traveling faster, challenging one another. Soon the whole surface would be covered with white snow. (Mmhh, my imagination…) Like I said there was peace at every house but hell at one…

Shiori worked in the kitchen hastily throwing things here and there, vegetables, spoons, folks, everything flew!

Kurama and Elena sat on the kitchen table, quietly. Kurama kept giving apology glances to his mom who wasn't even looking and Elena was way to much confused.

Shiori growled and picked up the pan and thumped it on the table. "Here, find plates for your self!!" With that she went to the door and picked up her coat.

"Mom, you going somewhere?!" Kurama asked peeping from the kitchen door.

"Yeah, to the lawyer, if people find out we can get into trouble….It wasn't the age, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Anyway just stay here I'll be back till lunch." She said more to herself.

"Ah…don't leave me with him mommy!" Elena blurted from inside getting up and coming up to Shiori.

"Oh, Ele, see I'll be back soon. Suichi won't hurt you sweet heart, I'll be back soon. I hope Suichi will be good to you!" She said the last part loud and Kurama nodded illicitly.

Shiori glared at him then gave a quick kiss on Elena's cheek and left.

There was silence….

"Um…I'll get the plates if you want to eat something..." The redhead started by was cut off by Elena's, "I hate you!"

"I know…" He smiled awkwardly.

She stood near the door for a while thinking. 'If I go there and say I'm hungry he'll think I am weak… I won't eat if he gives me….I should just avoid him….yeah I'll show him that I am busy and won't pay any attention to him!' Elena grinned at her so called plan.

She slowly paced to the couch in the drawing room and sat there 'casually.'

Kurama took out two plates from the cupboard, then went and took out other items waiting for her to enter. 'She's putting on…what wrong did I do...anyway, I'll just avoid her…she'll soon get bored and think of going back…I can't believe she told mom…oh, mom, nearly exploded last night!'.

He arranged everything on the table and sat there. He looked at the pan, some sick vegetables were mashed. He sighed, put some of it in his plate and started chewing.

'Yuck…it taste awful...i wonder what she must be doing...why am I concerned...let her do whatever she likes…yeah, I'll just evade!'

She paces to the couch in the drawing room and sits there. Then searching for some things to do (couldn't sit idly) she picked up the TV remote. 'Yeah that's fine…here it looks like I am busy...!' She started surfing the channels. Halted on a movie where a woman stood on a cliff crying, a man comes and says her name slowly "Kaira…sorry."

The woman turns swiftly, "Oh Kyle I love you sweetie…even if you tricked me…you are a traitor but I love you with all my will…"Then they crushed on each other's lips.

. 'Oh my, what must be Kurama thinking?!...oh let him not be hearing this…" Elena begged no body in particular and changed the channel.

Next was a person speaking! "Love is not something stupid, it's a need…"

CLICK

A song was playing, "I love you…you love me…"

CLICK

Power Puff girls on Cartoon network. "Thank gods!!" Elena collapsed on the sofa.

777777

Kurama washed his plate and other utensils. 'Why is she watching the television…She should be eating breakfast…wait I know she's avoiding me...ha, let her, what's it to me…" Just then the phone rings. He rushes to it and picks up the received, there were a lot of voices coming. "Hello Kurama, its you? Man see its serious…yes Kuwabara I am telling…hey Kurama Elena's missing, I tried to find, sorry!" Yusuke blurted from other side.

"Oh its you Yusuke, Elena's safe don't worry."

"Safe? How do you, I mean where she is?"

"At my house. Mom got her last night."

"Really, your mom knows! Fuck, what must be she thinking?!

"She knows. I think she hates me. By the way how could you be so much irresponsible?"

"Sorry I wasn't there…Keiko made her run away, had some girly talks." From back a voice screamed which Kurama recognized as Keiko's, "Shut up Yusuke, I didn't do anything! You boys are so rude!!"

"Ah...Well she's fine Yusuke don't you worry, and I'll surely kick your ass when I meet you again!"

"Yeah. What? Hey, your Kurama, you don't kick asses, that's my work! Byes then and don't worry Shiori will understand!"

Kurama shook his head and hung up the receiver.

77777

The sun was setting, casting its last rays of the day. Kurama completed arranging his room. (There was nothing to do so better clean the house.) He spread a new sheet on the bed and kept the pillows. "Now that looks good." He admired his work. 'Now lets call mom, she's late and check out on Elena or my so called wife." He shook the last thought away. It feels odd calling her that! He feels old!!

He rushed down the stairs and went straight to the drawing room, the TV was still on. He came to the couch and looked down. The blonde lay on it, hair spread all over, the tresses also fell on the floor. She wore a pair of jeans and shirt which he knew was Yusuke's favorite pair. (He allowed her to wear this?). She was snoring softly and was looking a little pale. Pale?! Oh she hasn't eaten anything!! He shook her lightly, "Elena?"

She moaned in response and then murmured something.

"Elena, get up." She shook her firmly. 'Why did it felt odd touching her…he had only touched her while putting that ring in her finger…he did wrong, very wrong.' He thought, suddenly a feeling guilt rushing over him. 'Its was his fault and he was avoiding her…damn she's his responsibility.'

She turned her face towards him but didn't wake up. 'She is very cute, not beautiful, yet..." He smiled. "Elena?" He shook her harder.

"What…" She muttered eyes half lidded. "Don't touch me, I hate you!" She pulled out of his grasp.

"I was just saying eat something, see…" But before he could complete the phone rang. "I'll get it." He went and picked up the receiver wondering who it could be."

"Hello its you Suichi, see I won't be coming back any soon…" Shiori spoke from the other side, sounding determined and excited about some thing.

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, its that I need to practice to face problems."

"I don't get it, what do you mean mom?"

"I and Atsuko-san are going on a small trip, to have some adventure. I hope you both will be fine…take care of Elena, I'll be back soon and don't worry about the things, we'll buy them there it self."

"Where are you going? You can't go like this…wait what about that lawyer?"

"No need to worry I am fine. The lawyer said it's not a big problem. I am going to climb Mount Everest!! Ok, be fine and give a kiss to Ele from my side. NO you don't kiss her!" With that she hung up. Kurama stood there mouth wide open!

0000000000000000000000000000000

So liked it? Anything you felt just review!! Please I beg you on all fours!! Have any idea to continue it tell me, should the rating increase? Tell me!! Review please!!

-Divyakshi


	5. Chapter 5

How I survived being a husband 5

How I survived being a husband 5

Today let's start with this lovely song….And it English!

If that's ok with you…

I love the way that you look without your makeup,

I had I girl before we met up we broke up,

There's some thing bout' you that make me want to step up,

Step up and be with you, if that's ok with you!

We'll keep the neighbors awake to late too late,

Coz I'll make you feel so good that's how I see it happening,

Yeah we'll keep the neighbors awake to late too late,

Coz baby I wanna step up and be with you, if that's ok with you!

(Chorus)

I'm gonna make you feel like you were heaven on earth,

I'm gonna say to your mother just for giving you birth,

I'm gonna wanna hold you in my arms when you cry, if that's ok with you!

99999

Fine only this much, I am not writing more or you'll murder me! By the way this song was dedicated to all my readers and my best friend Eshu! We both thought the story together!! This song was by Shane Ward (I spelled it right?). I love this song, though I don't know the lyrics I wrote are totally correct. I hope you'll like the story, don't forget to review!!

000000000

Elena stood in the drawing room still sleepy, yawning; trying to listen carefully what was Kurama talking on the phone about. Then she heard some voice, 'Where was this voice coming from?' she wondered…then again. And again the voice came. It wasn't long before she realized it was her own stomach. 'Food!' It demanded.

'Ah…I want food!' She groaned, just then Kurama entered dazed.

"Hey, where were you? I am hung….." Elena called to him. 'Oh ho, I shouldn't be telling this, remember he's my enemy!' She reminded herself quickly.

He didn't seem to listen; he moved past her and sat on the opposite sofa, forehead in his hands. 'What's happening…my mother so careless, so unbelievable…Mount Everest… beyond belief … astounding…oh gods its too dangerous….' He got out of his trail of thoughts when somebody punched him!

He looked up and found the blonde above him glaring then she was babbling as always, he was too tired to understand a word. Then it hit him, 'Elena must be hungry.'

Elena was surprised at the redhead's face, weariness spread all over. But she wasn't caring about him it was mom…she had heard him talk on phone with her. "Is every thing fine with mommy?" She asked.

"Yeah but she won't be coming back."

"Why, dead?!"

"NO, it's that…she went on a trip."

"Leaving me here with you, oh ho."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways… (Sighs)…what do you wanna have?"

"What?"

"Food, you didn't have anything since morning."

"Hn, I don't need somebody so e-v-i-l to be good to me."

He couldn't believe it! She thinks he's evil! 'Calm down Kurama, remember it was your fault.' He reminded himself. "See Elena I know I wasn't good to you, I am really sorry. If I could go back in time I would somehow change it but what is done is done so…lets forget it. I am really not in a state of arguing, ok? So let go and eat something." He smiled at her.

"What, forget it?! You think I am stupid don't you? See Mr., I don't believe even one thing you say; the truth is you tricked me! The great Youko Kurama my foot!!" She bellowed at him.

Kurama felt anger building inside him now…Not only Suichi's being insulted, also Youko Kurama! "Excuse me; the more I try to be good to you, the more you think you are some queen. One thing's clear Elena that you don't rule this world. If you don't like me then pack up your things and leave. I am not a servant who will obey you blindly."

Elena felt like she's been hit by a bucket full of cold water. "That's what you want Kurama? You want me to leave, but no! No way, I won't leave you here to enjoy yourself…you (the word came out with effort) married me! Shit you won't get rid of me that easily, not at all. I swear you'll be sorry!"

"Fine then, stay. Starve your self! Anything you like but don't come to me now, I don't wanna see you again!

"Same here." The blonde said after a long time of ogling.

Kurama knew the conversation was over. He took a deep breath and turned, going straight to his room.

Elena watched him leave, stood there fists clenched. She felt her eyes burning with tears ready to leave. She held them till he was gone…

7777777777777

Kurama reached his room, flung the door open and entered. It wasn't everyday that the calm boy spoke like this to somebody. He felt his cheat rise and lower, his throat dry, he was totally frustrated. He went to the bed and collapsed into it. Stared at the ceiling, and then rubbed his temples. He closed his eyes and tried getting rid of all the tensions of the day but he found himself going though the various odd images of the day. The morning…his angry mom…Yusuke's call…Elena's behavior.

'What did she think she was? Always complaining…he had his own problems, his mother on the top of all, she was illogical…Then Elena, his responsibility…why, it wasn't his fault…he never knew who the hell he was marrying to…He don't even remember anything that happened…

He lay there for some minutes trying to get hold of the situation. He counted the wrong things and made a list of them in his mind.

'1) Mom not here, gone to Climb Mount Everest, dangerous job.

2) Elena not eating anything, acting childish and rude.

3) Kurama (means himself) becoming short tempered, losing the perfect control on his emotions.

4) Hiei not here to help (got busy with girlfriend Mukoro)'

Ok, now I have four big problems. Lets solve them one by one…starting from the last one.

'Hiei not here isn't that difficult coz he don't talk much, thus won't be much help. And I won't take help from others. (Kurama policy no.1 – Don't ask for help). Then I have to control myself, me being crazy won't help so I'll have to remain cool. If I am calm then big problems will also become easy! Next Elena… (Anger rising) ah, lets get to mom first. Yes ok, now mom's not here. That I shouldn't think that hard about coz it's her life and she is allowed to live it her way. Yeah, that's human fundamental right. Now Elena...ah…fine I was wrong! I give up, she's my responsibility…! I am at my house, its comfortable for me but not for her…I can come up to my room here after arguing but…oh no…don't tell me she's gone out…he recalled the words he said to her…man, I told her to leave, I am mad for sure…where will she go at this hour at night… (He glanced at the watch…8:30 pm! No more arguing Kurama even if she beat you up, gotta go and reason with her, no, say sorry to her!!

He got up and went to the door. A question occurred in his brain, 'Why am I doing this all for her?' He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. Another thought followed, 'Why do I care?'

But something inside him kept nagging him to go, before it's late… (Doll- Come on you knows what it is…of course it's not the kidney!)

777777777777

He descended the stairs and started looking for the blonde.

She sat on the couch…

He took a deep and moved towards her…

"Elena", he called. Slowly he went past her and sat on the opposite couch. One glance at her face and he regretted…cursed himself! She had puffy eyes, a hurt feeling in her violet orbs. She was trying to look normal, restoring her proud ness but as always eyes say much then you ever know. He felt so bad…"Sorry." He said smiling a little. He knew it won't work.

It looked like she would say a thousand words but nothing came out only angry, labored gasps… Then a whisper, "I hate… y-you, even more."

Not knowing what else to do he repeated, "Sorry Elena."

She looked away trying to find something else to, to divert her mind.

He sat there quietly for some time which felt like hours, then not knowing what else to do he got up and went to the kitchen.

When she sensed him go away she sniffed, 'I was right, he don't care. What was I thinking…He is too stubborn to realize he's wrong…? I just want to go home.'

After some time the redhead came out with a tray, he settled it on the table between the two couches.

Elena stared amazed, 'Do he still think I'll eat with him?' Then she looked at him and murmured "I don't…" Before she could finish he spoke, "Do whatever you like, I am not forcing. Just keep quiet and listen."

Elena didn't like his attitude but chose to be quiet. (For the first time, dun, dun, dun!)

He took up a bowl of ramen and started eating. After sometime he spoke choosing his words carefully "I don't really understand you."

"What?" She immediately demanded.

"I don't know why you came here in the first place."

"To take revenge…"

"You take revenge like this, starving yourself. Your techniques are awful"

She suddenly felt uneasy. She wanted to counter act but…

"Revenge means to win after an earlier defeat, to make the other suffer the same way you have, isn't it?"

She didn't answer.

He continued, "I am not going through anything, am I? You are too childish to do anything…you just babble about things and do nothing than harming yourself."

"Shut up…" She began…

"Believe me girls like you can't do anything, you better get ready tomorrow, I'll make arrangements for you to leave."

"Who do you think you are…"

"See again just talking, you have got a fast tongue, only a fast tongue. When it comes to do…"

"I'll show you."

"You just can't."

"Shut up the hell…I can, and you'll be sorry."

"Then do it, again what are you waiting for?!" he shot back.

She just stared…

He got up, already done with his dinner and started leaving, then stopped just in front of her and said, "If you really can, then prove it. It's not easy to act smart in front of me, the legendry Youko Kurama. And better eat something, you'll need energy. Rest is up to you. You can sleep in mother's room, its just in front of you." And with that he was gone for the rest of the night.

She sat there for a long time just, too shocked at this odd behavior. 'He wants her to prove, to show?' A grin crept on her lips. "As you wish."

She picked up the bowl and ate making a 'plan.' Once done with food, she felt recharged. Then she went in the kitchen, found a large container. Then whatever she found she dumped in it, Jam, ketchup, peanut butter, flour etc. Once done with the things she poured some water and mixed the mixture. But it didn't seem to be 'that' dirty…

777777777

Kurama changed into his pajamas and went to bed. A tiring day… Sleep took over him pretty soon.

777777777

Now the mixture was ready…filthy. She chuckled going over her plan again. Now I need a rope…A rope?

After searching for a long time she didn't get one. Bad day. 'Kurama must know…but I can't ask him…it's for him.' she pouted. 'I can...at last he encouraged me.' She went to his room. 'Yeah I think it's this one.' Without knocking she went in and tip-toed to his bed.

"Oi, Kurama, Oi?"

"Mmm…what the?! What are you doing?"

"Do you have a rope?"

"Elena, it's (Glanced at the watch, dark…concentrated) 3 'o' clock!!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, go to bed."

"Tell me where the rope is?"

"Elena."

She pouted, "You don't wanna help me!"

"Come on…a rope, I'll do whatever you want."

"NO, I mean no, no need just tell me."

"Um…In the store room."

"Where's that?"

"AH…Go down the stairs, take left turn, the first door under the stairs."

"Okey dokey! Thanks." She ran out.

"What's happening?" Kurama yawned. "Should I go out and check out…? No! My legs" And fell asleep.

999999999999999999

At 3:54 AM

Elena came back again. "Kurama, oi Kurama, get up lazy!"

"Wha… AHh…What are you doing here? Want to give me a heart attack!"

"Maybe, that would be nice…No, tell me where the hammer is?"

"WHAT?"

"Hammer! Do I'll have to spell it for you?"

"Under the sink, in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" She winked and ran out.

999999999999999

At 4:23 AM

Elena came back yet again.

9999999999999

At 5:18 AM

Again she came!

99999999999999

Kurama got up with a headache! "Oh gods, looks like I didn't sleep the whole night." He got up and went to the bathroom. Took a simple bath, got dressed and then sat in front of the dressing table. (People don't look beautiful just like that!)

While combing his hair he was trying to guess what Elena must be up to?

He got up and looked at himself. Perfect, gorgeous! He was wearing his new parrot green shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. Comfortable and good looking.

He went to the door and pulled it open.

SWAT SMASH and lastly THUMP

A bucket full of some slimy, soiled, purple colored liquid came down and fell on him!

He looked grubby, the thick liquid dripping down. His face all purple, his hair in an awful state. He was a mess and only one person stood there laughing uncontrollably. "T-THE…HEHEHEHA, GREAT YOUKO…K-KURAMA...LO-LOOK AT YOURSELF!!...HEHEHAHAHEH…!..GODS!!...I'LL BE SICK!!...SO SMUTTY!!...

Kurama stood there shock stuck. Green orbs blinking…. (They were the only things visible!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am sooo tired! This was the biggest chapter I ever wrote! I don't know you liked it or not, just review, the end is just two chapters away! Thanks for reading. Pls review, please!! (Puppy eyes). And while revising it I realized I am not explaining the things nicely…Sorry I you have any problem understanding! Actually I just want to finish it as soon as possible!!

-Divyakshi


	6. Chapter 6

How I survived being a husband 6

How I survived being a husband 6

Hi I am back!! See I was just busy on a new story…needed a break from this. Ok then let's began.

By the way I am really depressed. No reviews for the previous chappy? Only Rose wrote. I hate you all, all of you who read and not review!! This chapter's written for Rose and only Rose!

7777777777777777777777

Kurama got up from the bed. He glanced at the clock; it said 8:30 am. 'Umm…pleasant morning…' He went to the window. Winters…the road, other neighbor's roofs the tree near his window, all covered with snow. 'Beautiful and so chilly.' It's been a week since Shiori left and Elena played that stupid trick…Elena.' The name made Kurama shudder.

'She's been playing damned tricks on me the whole week! And most of the time I get caught! Man it's difficult, she's got a real…umm…what do I call it…determination! Like Yusuke, she's so determined at whatever the heck she's doing! And that laughter…' He smiled to himself. 'Moron. She laughs like crazy when I get trapped in any of her activities. At first I am on the ground yelling and next she's beside me having hysterics.'

He went to his closet and searched. 'Umm…this'll be fine, which shirt..? This is fine!' he took his choice of clothes and went to the bathroom.

(Doll-We won't follow him there, OK?)

He came out dressed in red shirt and a black pullover, and blue jeans. He went in front of the mirror to admire himself. 'Oh, I look gorgeous! Hey when I said this line before a bucket full of shit came down on me! Gotta be careful.'

He ran a hand through his hair, 'I'll set them afterwards. Let's go and check on Elena.' He motioned to the door. "Here we go…1, 2, 3…" He pulled the door open slowly. Then put his hand out first, then simply came out, his other hand in front of his face.

Once he smelt Elena wasn't around, he descended the stairs. Deliberately taking steps one by one…he reached the end and took a quick look around. Then releasing his breath he paced for the kitchen.

"KURAMAAA!"

The red head jumped up, legs spread and hands in front of his face, defense style. "What now?!" He hissed.

"Oh my…you are an idiot, I was just saying good morning!!" Elena shook her head.

He stared at her wondering that how the sun did came out from the west today? 'Don't believe her Kurama, it's not how she's showing…it's a trap!' She pulled his arm, "Oh ho…you coming or not darling?! I made you tea!"

Kurama gaped at her, eyes wide. 'She c-coked! She cooked; there'll be poison Kurama don't drink.' While he thought Elena dragged him to the couch.

"Here sit, I'll pour it for you sweetheart." She picked up the kettle. And started putting it in the cup.

"What with the sugary language?" He raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning now?"

"Huh? Oh dear, can't a wife make tea for her husband. You think I am that bad?!" She pouted. Kurama was sure he saw a glint in her eye. 'Damn…she's planning on something!'

She pushed the cup in front of him. "Baby come on have it, I think it's good!"

"You are sick Ele or I can't hear properly?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about sweetheart? Have the tea till it's hot!" She poured it for herself too. "How much sugar?" She picked up the sugar cube.

'I can bet my life something's wrong. There's something definitely cooking in her mind' Kurama thought. 'Time to check!'

He slowly dipped his finger in the tea, it was hot. Then he brought the finger to his mouth and licked it. 'Taste's normal…something else is wrong then.' He bends down to the cup, eyes fixed on Elena. He smelt it. 'Just tea? How's it possible?'

"Oh darling don't be that suspicious of me! Baby I won't poison you." Elena pouted again.

"We both know its one of your tricks, stop fooling around Ele, tell me!" The red head glared.

"Noooo, how can you think this…I am so nice to you and you…" The blonde sniffed.

Kurama avoided her fake tears and took the sugar cube from her hands to smell. 'Nothing?! It's not possible, or is it she really didn't do anything this time…?' Kurama dropped the cube in the cup and picked to up, bringing it to his mouth. SUDDENLY the cup broke!! The handle remained in Kurama's hand while the cup fell, the 'HOT' tea spilling all over him!!

"Ahh…owww! Shit" The redhead responded. "I'm burning!" The tea had fallen on his lower abdomen and his leg. He immediately got up ran to the bathroom.

Elena watched with wide eyes in awe. Then giggled, soon half lying on the sofa and laughing holding her aching sides. "Damn…to-today I thought ….he would… find out! It…oh, Ku-Ku-Kurama…Burning!!"

999999999999999999999999999999

He went in the washroom and tried removing his jeans. "Ahhh…" 'Hot…damn it is stuck!' His hands were shaky so he wasn't able to open the button. "Damned!" He ran to the taps and opened the cold water one, once the water ran down; he fell on his knees in front of it. "Ummm…Ah..." He moaned.

He remained in that position for how long who cares. But as soon as Elena's name came in his mind, there was a flame in his eyes. "Now you see sweetie…" He got up, half drenched and dripping. He slammed to bathroom door open "ELENAAAA!!"

She was still laughing on the incident. "What?" She got up and wiped her tears. 'Damn, it doesn't look good!' "Oh hi Kurama dear, had a nice bath? With clothes on?!"

"You just wait and see darling." And he rushed to get her.

"Oops!" She ran to the front door.

He swiftly climbed the couch and jumped down landing in front of her. "Going somewhere sweetie?"

"Umm, so you wanna play?" She grinned.

"Maybe, but you're the toy!" He smirked.

She gave a last smile and then launched herself at him. She threw her right fist to punch his face, he bended a little on the left side to avoid the punch. She immediately pushed her left knee up, to hit his face and he dodged just in time.

"Having fun?" he smirked.

'He's fast! What were you expecting Elena? He's Youko. It's not that easy to beat him or the Makai police would have caught him a thousand years ago! Damn there's gotta be a way!' She felt something tighten around her leg…" What the…?" She bend down to see.

There she saw a vine slowly ascending her body, wrapping around her right leg. "Damn, when did it…?!" She stared at Kurama for an answer.

"Oh…don't be scared baby, it's just a plant."

"But…But when did you plant it, I was on my guard!" He asked trying to get her leg free but it tightened more.

"When I jumped in front of you." He said casually. "Can't an opponent come prepare?"

"You…You cheated!" She shot back infuriated.

"No I didn't and by the way when did we make rules?" He moved to her and she cursed, backing to the wall.

"Back up!" She trembled. 'No Elena Kurama won't hurt you! He's a good person. But he is pissed…' "Leave me!" She started.

"Oh…don't be afraid of me sweetie." He brought his hand to caress her cheek. The other hand went to pick up the flower pot on the table beside them.

"Noooo, don't hit me please, don't hit me!!" She screamed. Then she felt wet on her head. She opened her eyes, which I don't remember when did she close and saw water running down her head. The chilled water trails going inside her clothes. She shivered.

He laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Oh man…you, you look…oh…" He backup to get a nice picture of her. There she stood there, a bunch of flowers on her head, and water running down her face! She was blinking, innocently. Then she flushed realizing that he had emptied the flower pot on her head!

"You-you thought I would hit you! Moron!" Kurama cackled.

"SHUT UPPPP! Leave me or else…" The blonde threatened.

"Or else what?"

"Or else…I'll shout! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…….HEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPP!! AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kurama cover his ears. "Fine, fine!"

The vines left her, going back in the ground. She was soon free. She shook her head, the flowers went flying everywhere. "NOW YOU SEE!" She attacked him but there was a pool of water around him, cause of which she lost balance and fell, she tried catching something and found his pullover. She fell with a thud and Kurama landed on her.

Suddenly the door swung open. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there. The house was a mess. "Ah…Kurama? We heard screams!" Yusuke looked around. Both of theirs eyes landed on 'them' on the floor.

Elena was shouting under him. "Get of me…Leave!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on the door, jaws falling on the ground. "What…what's happening?" Yusuke asked.

"Huh?" Kurama and Elena looked up at the two.

Kuwabara stepped forward. "NO ONE RAPES A GIRL IN FRONT OF THE GREAT KAZUMA KUWABARA!!"

999999999999999999999999999999

Hi there fans…I enjoyed writing this chappy! Please review, please!! And tell me who was better in this, Elena or Kurama? And the words they used were all sarcastic remarks ok? The end will be after two more chapter!

-Divyakshi


	7. Chapter 7

How I survived being a husband

How I survived being a husband

Hi there! I am back…the last chappy filled me with confidence that I can write more. I loved that one!! I'll try to make this one better!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Sorry for what we thought…" Yusuke smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I am sorry Kurama! I thought you were on her and she was shouting…." Kuwabara laughed nervously and Yusuke elbowed him staring.

"It's alright guys, I-I don't know how to explain but we were just…fighting." Kurama smiled softly. The three were seated in the drawing room, the red head had changed into new pair of clothes and he had made coffee for the guests.

"Oh, we just came here to see if everything was right." Yusuke said.

"Everything's fine. Mom's gone on a trip and we both end up fighting for everything." Kurama said taking a sip from his coffee. He held the cup with both if his hands! (Precaution)

"Elena still angry with you?" Kuwabara stared.

"Yeah…but she's found a way to take her revenge. By torturing me!"

Nervous glances were passed between the three. "She's good with her mouth." Yusuke added remembering how she had argued with him, back at home.

"With fist too…" Kurama diverted his attention to the little plant on the table.

The silence was broken when a scream came from above the stairs. It was Elena's from Kurama's room. "KURAMAAAA COME HERE!!" She screamed.

The three of them nearly jumped. "I-I'll be right back!" With that the red head rushed upstairs.

Kuwabara and Yusuke raised their eyebrows and stared at each other.

9999999999999

Kurama opened the door irritated. "What now, you are…" he swallowed the rest of the words.

She stood there in the middle of the room, looking furious, in a towel. Droplets of water running down her shimmering skin. His eyes traveled from her long slender legs to her glowing face. "I can't find anything worth in your closet!" She yelled, getting him into reality.

"You s-said something?" he asked flushed.

"Why do I have to repeat everything for you fox…I want some clothes." She nearly barked.

"Fine, fine…I am giving, don't have to be that rude!" He reached the closet. "Umm…here, have this blue t-shirt…and…"

"NO! I don't' like this!"

"Damn…ok, see this peach shirt…and blue jeans." He turned to show her.

"NO…I don't like any of this stuff!" She fumed.

"SHUT UP! I don't have a shop of clothes. Whatever I have is right here…If you want, wear something from here or keep roaming in that towel!"

"You are impossible!" She glared.

"Then what do you want?!" He shot the glance back.

"Something new…I AM A GIRL! Why do I have to wear your clothes…I want MINE!" She yelled.

He carefully watched her for some time…"You saw that fashion T.V. yesterday didn't you?"

"What if I did? And I also saw girls in skirts…they look cuter. AND I LOOK LIKE A SECOND KURAMA!!"

"What the hell…We are not going out to just get you a skirt!"

"I WANT LOTS OF, NOT JUST ONE! AND YOU'LL TAKE ME OR ELSE…"

9999999999999999999999999999

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat looking nervous. "Should I go and check?" Kuwabara asked.

"No…it's their business! Maybe…just a look ok?" Yusuke got up to go upstairs. But just then Kurama came down very pissed.

"Hm…everything right fox boy? Yusuke asked.

"Yes, we are going to the mall." He said sternly without even facing them.

99999999999999999999999999

"Yippee! We are here at last!" Elena cheered.

The three of them sighed. "Why did you bring me along?" Yusuke complained.

"Coz I would be bored without you Urameshi! We both can do some shop lifting!" The carrot head grinned idiotically.

"Then let's go Kurama, orange colored hair bro and black colored hair bro!" Elena chirped before running inside of the big glass doors.

"How many times would we have to tell ya that I am Yusuke and this moron's Kuwabara?" Yusuke shouted after her.

"Oh…come on lets go." Kurama pleaded. They followed after her.

"Wow this is big!! How much times gone when I really visited a mall!" The blonde screamed enthusiastically.

The people around stared at her. "Kurama this place's so cool! Let's go check out the things!!" She pulled the red head to the elevator. "Wait…slow down!" Kurama was heard pleading.

"Boy…Kurama's gonna have a tough day!" the carrot head commented. Yusuke nodded.

"Hey guys!" Somebody called. They turned to see Botan and Keiko running towards them.

"What are you girls doing out here?" Yusuke asked.

"We came shopping; it was damn boring at home!" Keiko smiled.

"Yeah…and I decided to take the day off! Kurama and Elena are also here?" Botan questioned. "They look…happy, at least one of them."

"Yes, we visited them today. Elena's come over the shock…but Kurama don't seem to be fine!" Kuwabara told them. "When we were there we saw them lying on…" Yusuke punched him in the face. "Shout up baka!"

"What did you see?" Botan and Keiko asked in unison.

"Nothing…just they were fighting…yes fighting!" Yusuke said putting his hand on Kuwabara's mouth and running away.

"Oh come on tell us!!" The girls chased them.

999999999999999999999999999999999

"Here I want this!" Elena showed the red head a yellow summer dress.

"Hmm…try it out." Kurama smiled.

"Cool, but let me chose some more first!" She took off. Kurama sighed.

He started going through some men stuff there. "Um...This is a nice one…I think this will go with my black pant?!" Somebody shrieked just back of him, startling him. He turned and saw a girl. She had short black hair, a goofy smile and a little makeup. She wore a pink dress. "Oh Suichi-kun!!"

"Umm, hi Miki-kun." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't knew I would find you here! I mean you are not the person seen in malls, I mean you're looking awesome!" She babbled.

"Thanks Miki-kun…How come you're here?" He flashed a fake smile. 'Damn, I really have a bad day today!' he thought.

"Oh myyyyyy, I just came with my group to find something for the picnic. You know we are organizing it on the next coming Monday!" She blinked.

"Yes…I know."

"Oh my, tell me you'll come, you'll come no? Please Suichi-kun we would love to have you there! You came alone or there's someone with you?!" She asked doubtful.

"Oh…I just…"Before he could finish some more girls joined them.

They were pushing each other to come in front of him.

"Hey, hey girls it's alright." Kurama bit his lower lip.

"So you alone Suichi-kun? You can join us if you want!" Miki jumped up and down.

"Yeah…please!" A girl moved closer to him.

'Damn…now I am stuck!' Kurama cursed in his mind.

"Hey….HEY IS THERE SOMETHING HAPPENING HERE I AM NOT AWARE OF!!" A voice came from back, which Kurama recognized as Elena's.

All the girls stopped and glared at her. "Who are you?" Miki made a face.

"Huh? And why do you think I'll tell you, double make-up?!" Elena said and then turned to Kurama. "How are they looking?!" She smiled widely showing him some more dresses.

"Ah…nice, I was…" The red head started but was interrupted when a tall girl spoke. "Get away from Shuichi-kun."

Elena momentary look from Kurama to the girl and back then grinned. Kurama shook his head pleading.

"Why do you want me to go away from my husband? Why are they separating us baby?!" Elena pouted.

The bunch of fans were taken aback. All of theirs jaws fell to the ground.

"What did you just say?!" Miki screamed.

"I said leave my love and me alone!" Elena stepped forward, Kurama held her arm pulling her back.

"How dare you call Suichi-Kun that? Bitch!" A girl with spiky hair said though gritted teeth.

Elena felt the anger rushing through her…She felt like killing all of them. She curled her hands into fists. 'No one can escape after saying that to ME!' But then suddenly her naughty side came up with a plan. Half of her didn't want to do that, just wanted to kill the damned girls but the idea was good…

Kurama had seen her like this…She would probably kill those in front of her right now. 'Gotta act before she is charged for killing theses stupid ningens, what to do?' He turned to her. "Ele…it's alright Ele, don't get angry." He softy whispered to her.

"What are you saying Suichi-kun?" Miki asked.

"Listen…you guys don't have to fight on me…just forget it." He told all the girls.

Elena opened her eyes and sniffed. "Ku-Kurama…they…they called m-me that!" She burst into tears. "If y-you want stay with them, I-I wanna go home!"

Kurama was really shocked, whatever he expected her to do, crying was not one of it. "Elena, Ele…it's fine. Please don't cry…they didn't mean it."

She cried harder, saying something between gasps. "Mommy…I-I want to...go home. People…a-always end up...hurting me."

"Suichi-kun…who is she?" The tall girl asked, annoyed.

"Please shut up. Ele, it's all right. Please calm down." Kurama wrapped his hand around her shoulder. "See they'll say sorry." He glared at them. "Won't you say sorry to her?"

"Ah…for what Suichi-kun…she…she just…!" Miki started.

"I think you should apologize and leave." Kurama said his voice commanding.

The fans girls exchanged shocked glances. Then Miki said. "Umm, sorry we didn't mean that. Don't get angry Shuichi-kun, please."

"Now leave…" Elena said trembling.

"But, but…" The girl with spiky hair started but Miki pulled her away. "We'll meet in class Shuichi-kun." And with that they were gone.

(Doll- What I relief!)

Kurama tried to talk to the blonde again but…

As soon as the girls were out of sight Elena turned, her eyes twinkling. "You were great!" She reached up and kissed on his cheek!"

"I…um…" He flushed. "Were you acting?!"

"No! No why do you think I was acting?" She pouted.

"Ah…anyway you liked something?"

"Yeah there's the pile, you chose out of them I'll be back in a second!" She winced and ran away.

"She's impossible!!" She murmured and turned to look at the pile. IT WAS NEARLY AS TALL AS HIEI!! 'She collected half the shop!'

999999999999999999999999

Elena ran to the place where the girls had disappeared to. She spotted the group there, they were shouting on each other. She gracefully walked up to them.

"Oh…my! Your Shuichi-kun was so angry at you. Tsk, tsk!" She grinned.

"You…how dare you…who are you to him?!" The tall girl asked infuriated.

"As I told you, I am his wife. He doesn't tell you all much, does he?" Elena made a piteous face.

"Darn you…" Miki started. "You liar, he's 16!"

"Oh…I am too! But age doesn't matter baby, when you really like somebody! By the way how much do you know about him?" Elena asked.

"SHUT UP!" The girl with spiky hair launched herself at her.

"Elena caught her by the wrist and twisted it at her back. "Don't even try this girl…you have never met a demoness have you?" Then she stuck out her tongue. "Oh…we'll talk some other day girls, I think my love is calling me." She smiled evilly and ran back.

"I hope we do…" Miki said through gritted teeth.

99999999999999999999999

"Where were you?" Kurama asked putting some clothes on the bill counter.

"Oh…washroom!" Elena smiled.

"What did you tell them?" He asked.

'He KNOWS! What do you think Elena…he knows of course. He's clever!' She shifted uneasily. "Um…I-I…OH LOOK THAT NECKLESS IS SO AWESOME!!"

"What?" Kurama turned around. There was the jewelry shop beside the garments one. A diamond necklace was on the display.

"Yeah it is…so?"

"I WANT IT!!"

"NO WAY!"

"LET'S CHECK IT OUT!!" She pulled his hand, dragging him.

"Wait let me pay the bills!" He handed the money and grabbed the poly bags. Then he was dragged out of the show room.

999999999999999999999

Everyone sat in the ice cream parlor, a little distance away from the mall. It was night time.

"We could have had the ice cream in the mall itself. Why did you come to this place?" Yusuke complained.

"Coz Botan didn't like the looks of the man selling ice-cream there." Keiko answered, taking a spoon full of strawberry ice cream for her bowl.

"Yeah…he was staring at my hair, and then he growled at me." Botan told everyone with her mouth full.

"Damn girls!" Yusuke whispered and received threatening glances from Keiko, Botan and Elena.

"I didn't like the guy who was staring at my butt." Elena said playing with the spoon in her hand.

Everyone blushed and Kuwabara stood up. "Who was he?! tell me sister! I'll murder him!"

"No need I have done it already, orange colored hair bro!" The blonde smiled widely.

"W-What?" Kurama choked on his ice cream. Others swallowed.

"Just joking guys!" She laughed.

"You just gave Kurama a heart attack!" Botan exclaimed.

"Here water" Keiko handed the red head some water.

"T-thanks." He smiled weakly.

There was silence for sometime. Then Kuwabara broke it. "Today there's a party near my house. Someone wants join!"

"Botan and Elena jumped up. "Why not?!"

"Umm fine then, it'll start from eight thirty onwards." Kuwabara smiled showing his all thirty two teeth.

"I think I'll also come, we'll also go Yusuke." Keiko pulled the delinquent's sleeves.

"WHY dragging me to it!!" Yusuke yelled.

"There'll be punch Yusuke!" Kuwabara grinned.

"Umm…why now?!" The Yusuke grinned back. Both giggled. Stupids.

"WOW! It would be so nice!!" Elena cheered, "You'll come Kurama?"

"No I won't and you're also not going." Kurama said strictly.

Everyone silenced. "I"LL GO!! YOU CAN"T STOP ME!" Elena screamed, attracting other people's attention.

"When I say you're not going you're not!" Kurama shot back.

"You can't stop me or else…" Elena threw her punch on his face.

He caught it just an inch away, and lowered it. "There's public here, behave. We are going home now." He got up.

"Hey, um…Kurama, man we'll take care of her. You can trust us." Yusuke said politely.

"She's my responsibility Yusuke and I am too tired to go. It's better if she's with me, believe me she's trouble." Kurama said sternly and pulled her wrist.

"I am not going with you…LEAVE ME!" She tried pulling her hand away, but he had a better hold of it. "When I say we are leaving we are…don't make me to force you." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Umm...Kurama, don't be like that." Botan said with a nervous smile.

"I know how I should be Botan. Byes, take care." He smiled at them and pulled Elena out.

9999999999999999999999999

He opened the door and pulled her in. Nearly sending her crashing in the wall.

"WHY DID YOU! HOW DARE YOU!!" Elena screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"You are my responsibility Elena, I can't allow you to go anywhere alone. Try understanding." Kurama started.

"NO, THEY WERE ALSO GOING…DON"T YOU DAMN IT TRUST YOU FRINDS." She yelled her throat sick from shouting all the way home.

"I do, I trust them but, I don't want you…you won't understand. You go and create trouble, who will let you do that and try solving the problem, except me. Won't all of them get pissed off?" He said softly.

"NO YOU HATE ME!! YOU DON"T WANT ME TO ENJOY!!" And with that she rushed upstairs into 'his' room.

He sighed. 'You won't understand…'

9999999999999999999999999999

After watching T.V. for an hour he switched it off. 'Damn…what she must be up to?' He got up at last and headed upstairs. 'What am I gonna tell her? How to make her understand?'

He reached the door and opened it. "Elena?" he called softly.

There was no one in there. He looked in the washroom, no one there. Then his eyes landed on the note on the study table.

He reached there and read it. It said- 'If you won't allow me to go then I'll go myself. I don't need you. I hate you Kurama!'

99999999999999999999

Hi this is the end of the second last chapter! I hope you'll like it! Believe me endings good! I have it written on my brain, won't be long before I'll write it down. REVIEW! We are nearly at the end! Byes… my fingers ach…

-Divyakshi


End file.
